Rogue and Pyro
by Pyro Hyde
Summary: The story of a lonely girl who had the bright idea to experiment on herself. She's invited to be an avenger, but how will she hyde her secret from the team? (The story will change as I get new idea and/or plots)
1. Chapter 1

It was normal day for Rogue; wake up, eat breakfast, go to school, come home and experiment. Only it wasn't that simple. No. Not for her. Not for Pyro.

*Rogue's POV*

I was walking home from school when I realised what's been missing from my little experiment, well I say little. If it worked it could change the world and, finally, I would be accepted by this planet. I rushed home and went to my lab, I starting making adjustments to my plan. All I need now is a human test subject, and the best scientists test on themselves right?

"Ok. Move that over there, add a drop of that and... Where did I put that stupid thi- There it is!" I proceed to attach the arm and neck piece, then I put the chemical tubes into the allocated sockets. "Damn! That hurt. I hope this doesn't end up like Jekyll and Hyde. Ok now to start the injection...ugh, why didn't I make it drinkable? Well it's too late now. 3. 2. 1. NOW!" Red liquid starts to be injected into me, I'm screaming in agony. Why does it have to hurt this much?

*3rd Person POV*

Rogue goes limp then stands up.

"Forgive me Dr. Johnson, but I prefer to stand!"

She destroys the chair and rips out the pipes.

What is this feeling Of power and drive I've never Known? I feel alive!

She rips off the arm and neck pieces

Where does this feeling Of power derive, Making me know Why I'm alive?

She smashes several computers.

Like the night, it's a secret, Sinister, dark and unknown. I do not know what I seek, Yet I'll seek it alone! I have a thirst That I cannot deprive. Never have I felt so alive!

She smashes the heart monitors.

There is no battle I couldn't survive- Feeling like this- Feeling alive! Like the moon, an enigma, Lost and alone in the night Damned by some heavenly stigma, But blazing with light!

She tears the desks apart.

It's the feeling of being alive! Filled with evil, but truly alive! It's the truth that cannot be denied! It's the feeling of being Pyro Hyde!

She collapses.

She wakes up three hours later, only her once brown eyes are now purple with hints of red.

"Yes! It worked, atleast I think it has. Mabe now I can be a hero, just like Captain America in WWII. Oh shit, I remembered what happened to this place. Fuck. But really, Pyro Hyde? Couldn't you be more original? This could cause problems, but who gives a damn anyways?" She hears a loud knocking on her door and decides to put on her 'power armour'. "Hold on I'm coming, I'm coming! Hold your horses!" she opens the door to find a man in a suit holding an official looking badge. "Umm.. Who are you and did I do something wrong because I didn't mean to blow up that copper carbonate"

"No, you haven't done anything wrong Rogue. I'm Agent Coulson from the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, I've heard that you are a great scientist. Oh, what is that you're wearing? Armour?"

"Ok.. Well couldn't you shorten it to S.H.I.E.L.D and it's power armour that I made, and yes, I am a scientist and a mechanic" Rogue was grinning from ear to ear, she couldn't be happier that someone finally noticed her as a scientist rather than a freak.

"Ah, yes I'll talk to the director about that. Also, and I hope you don't find this disturbing, but we have been watching you and were hoping that you could be apart of the Avengers Initiative. I have the file here and, if you'd like, you can come with me back to HQ."

"Sure! I have nothing better to do anyway and it does sound cool." At this point Coulson was thinking 'Oh god... Not another Stark', he mentally groaned at this.


	2. Chapter 2

-Rogue and Agent Coulson arrive at HQ-

"Welcome to the Triskelion, Rogue" Rogue looks around in amazement.

"Wow, this place is really cool. Thanks for bringing me here" Coulson places his hand on a DNA scanner and the door opens. The pair make their way to Director Fury's office.

"Ok, first things first, we need to go talk to Director Fury. Try not to do anything rude or irritating, like Stark"

"Wait, do you mean 'Stark' as in Tony Stark- Ironman?" Coulson nods towards the excited child. Right now you could safely say that Rogue was the most excited person in the world as of this moment. "So.. Who is this Director Fury we have to meet? I'm guessing he's like the boss or something, tell me if I'm wrong." "Yes Rogue, he is the boss and once you hear what we have to say and you can feel free to back out before you're too involved."

At this point they walk into Fury's office. "Coulson, is this the potential avenger you were talking about?" "Yes, sir. This is Rogue, Rogue this is Director Fury." "Hello Mr. Fury, nice to meet you. So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about, and that's the plural you." "Coulson, please tell me you didn't bring in another Stark, albeit with more manners." Coulson can't suppress a small laugh at this, and neither could Rogue.

"Anyways, Rogue I'm sure you've heard of the Avengers Initiative by now and we want you to be apart of it. You may want to read the files first, the current candidates for the team should be in there." "I managed to read most of it on the way here and it does sound pretty good, especially with another genius on the team." "So, what's your answer, yes or no?" "First, couldn't you change the name to S.H.I.E.L.D, and second I'm all in."

"Yes I will get that sorted, and how would you like to have your first mission?" "What is it?" "You're to greet Steve Rogers when he wakes up from being frozen, that shouldn't be too hard should it now." "Ok then, so I just have to be the welcome committee for Mr. Rogers. Easy."

In Steve Rogers room

Steve slowly starts to open his eyes, and when he does he finds there is a young girl waiting for him. He pushes himself into a sitting position so he can talk easier.

"Hello, who are you and where am I, if you don't mind me asking ma'am."

"Hi, well I'm Rogue and you're in a hospital, except more homey." "I thought I was dead when I crashed the plane." "Well, they did say they found you frozen so there could be a time gap. At least you're alive, that's gotta be a good thing right?" "Ok... So what year is this and who are they?" "It's 2012 and they are my sorta bosses, I s'pose" "What! I've been frozen for over 50 years!" "If it's any consolation, you don't look like you're 70. You look like a young-ish adult. If you want I could teach how to use the tech and stuff we have now, like touch screen phones and the like." "What's a touch screen phone?" "You'll find out soon enough, almost everyone's got one."


	3. Chapter 3

The avengers are called in.

"So what's the problem eyepatch" Tony said sarcastically, Rogue couldn't help but grin at that. "Hey, who's the pipsqueak with a good sense of humour over there?" "Hey! I resent that, I am NOT that small and secondly I'm Rogue, an avenger." This revelation received a lot of demanding questions, mainly from widow, at Fury. "You can't let a child be an avenger, what the hell were you thinking?!" "Romanov, before you yell at me even more, you should know that bringing her on the team was Coulson's idea."

"Yes, she was, and is, the perfect candidate for this team and she agreed to it after reading the files. It was her choice and you shouldn't have a problem with that." "Um.. What does my age have to do with anything? If I can help people, the you can be damned sure I'm gonna do it. Anyways, what was it you called us for, because I'm sure you didn't invite us for dinner." Now that caused even the Black Widow to snigger. Fury showed them a clip of Loki turning up and mind controlling people. "I need you to capture him and find out how to get those agents back to normal."

The avengers are now travelling back to the Helicarrier with Loki held prisoner.

Rogue goes over to Loki and whispers, "Any reason why you wanna take over earth 'cause I'm sure there are other planets with better tech, unless you're here to get something." Loki's lips twitch down for a nano-second, "Ha! Knew you came here for something, what did you want? Was it our Helicarrier?" His lips twitch upwards. "Ok, not that. Was it the tesseract?" His lips twitch down. "So what do you want the tesseract for?" "How do you know that, I didn't speak. Did you look into my mind you insolent mortal?" he hisses at her. "I can't read minds, I just looked for micro-expressions. Simple as that really."

Thor breaks through the door and takes Loki. "Shit. That can't be good" Stark then flies after him followed by Rogue. "Stark! Rogue! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" "We're going to kick some ass and drag Reindeer games/Loki back here" Rogue and Tony say at the same time.

Tony and Thor end up fighting whilst Rogue approaches Loki. "Heya. Now then, what would Mr. lightning rod want with you?" "If you must know, he wants to take me to the all-father. He's probably going to execute me, now I answered your question you shall answer mine, mortal." "Ok, what's your question?" "What is the other presence inside of you, and do not try to avoid the question." "Um... A little experiment." She was relieved when she heard cap on the comms "Rogue, can you hear me?" "Yep, loud and clear cap, I've got Loki with me." "We're coming to your location, the hammer guy's name is Thor and he's on our side."

The avengers take Loki back to the ship and head towards the Helicarrier. "Oh, I found out that he only came here to get the Tesseract, not to take over the planet." "How could you possibly know that?" Thor asks, "Simple, I asked him questions and he technically answered." "What do you mean by technically, Lady Rogue?" "I read his micro-expressions, which basically makes me a human lie detector." "Holy shit, that is cool. You gotta show me how you do it." "Sure, but I thought you were a genius, Stark, shouldn't you know what they are?" "I may be a genius, but I can always learn more stuff."

In the lab, Bruce and Rogue are talking.

"So, basically, you have a Jekyll and Hyde problem mainly triggered by anger, am I right?" "I never thought about it that way before, but I suppose you're right. Although, I'm sure Mr. Hyde wasn't a green rage monster." Tony and Steve walk into the room arguing. "Everything you are came from a bottle!" "Take the suit off and what are you?!" " **Calm the fuck down!** " Rogue yelled angrily, Everyone turned to look at her. "Now, stop arguing like an old married couple and act like a team. God, and you'd swear that I was the child here," she threw up her hands, exasperated.

The battle in New York.

Tony, Steve. Natasha, the Hulk, Hawkeye and Thor were fighting the Chitari whilst Rogue went after Loki.

*Rogue's POV*

Shit. No. Not now. You are not taking over. No. NO. NOOOOO!

*3rd Person POV*

Loki is watcing Rogue fall on her knees. "So, you finally accept me as your king, mortal," she starts trembling. "Answer me mortal! Your name was Rogue corre-" Rogue stands up, removes her comms and growls, " **Do not confuse me with that weakling, you insolent god!** " She is slightly taller, her eyes practically glow a dark red, her canines have sharpened, she has grown claws and her hair is now a dark brown instead of light. "Now that's interesting, what should I call you then, mortal" sarcasm is dripping from his voice. " **I'm Hyde, Pyro Hyde. I am the one who is going to end your pathetic life!** "

Pyro leaps at Loki, breaks some of his bones and leaves a deep scratch on his face. "What in the nine-realms are you. Are you a demon, are you even a mortal anymore?" " **Shit! NO. Give me more time.** *She goes on all fours and breathes heavely* **I'll be back for you Loki.** " Her body returns to its original form, "Fuck You Hyde." She finds the comms and puts them back on. "-gue, Rogue do you read me?" "I'm here stark, Loki is giving me some trouble. _Not to mention Hyde._ Come to me ASAP, I'll see what I can do about the portal."

"Tony! You know you can't come back from that! It's a one-way trip-" "Rogue, it's either me or New York. I'm not letting that many people die, it's my choice, I know the consequences." Tony flies the nuke into the portal and it closes behind him, the avengers have all gathered below the portal.


	4. Chapter 4

5 Years Later...

Rogue is playing with her adopted family being rejected by the avengers for her age. She thought everything was perfect; she had an adorable lil' sis, a kind and comforting mum and her hilarious dad, little did she know that was going to change.

"Rogue, Anna, I'm sorry but we can't make it to the zoo since your dad's working and I have to go to a very important meeting" she kneels down and hugs her 5 year old daughter, Anna. "Rogue, will you be alright looking after her on her own?" "Yep, looking after her isn't rocket science after all" she says jokingly which they both laugh at. "Come on Anna, we're gonna miss the bus! Bye mum!"

-Arriving at the zoo-

Rogue and Anna get off the bus and start walking to the entrance when Rogue notices there's quite a few black vans, but she waves it off as being paranoid. "Hey Rogue, Can we see the lions first! They're really cool!" "Yep! Lions are epic, just like me right?" She starts tickling Anna 'til she nearly falls over. "Okay! Okay! I give, you're epic. Now please stop tickling me!" She gasps out through fits of giggles. When they get to the lions Rogue tells Anna she's going to the toilet which is 'round the corner and that she should stay put.

A rather old looking man walks over to Anna, "Hello Anna, I'm Rogues friend. Do you want to meet the lions? You can hug them if you want." "Well Rogue did say I should stay here, but it's just over there so... Okay mister! I wanna meet the lions!" A group of FBI looking agents come out and throw her in with the lions.

-Back with Rogue-

Her phone's ringing so she answers it without checking the caller ID, "Hello, who's this?" " **HI Rogue, I think you should check on your sister** " "What? Why? Who are you?" " **Look at your phone** " She looks at it and it's not even turned on " **How am I calling you if your phone isn't on?** " she moves the phone to her side "What the hell!" She hisses " **Put the phone by your ear! Do you want people to think we're schitzo?!** " She does as she's told " Oh, because having voices in my head isn't schitzo enough" She drawls sarcastically, she proceeds to go to her sis, but finds there's only the 'security guards' and Anna who's being surrounded by lions.

Rogue puts her phone in her pocket and yells at the guards "Help! My sister's in there! Please get her out!" The 'guards' just ignore her and watch how it plays out. She starts climbing the fence, with her eyes switching from brown to black. She climbs over, jumps in between the lions and her sister, crouches and roars with fangs appearing and her eyes black(Along with the rest of the transformation). She kills the alpha, in turn becoming the new alpha, and throws it on top of a black van.

"What the hell just landed on the roof?" they proceed to exit the van and find the lion with a note attached to it. "Hey you, get the note, now!" he gets it, it was nailed to its hind leg, "Sir, it says 'meet me at the lions den alone. Or else!'. I think she means you, Sir" "Okay then, alone it is."

When he enters the den, he hears Rogue singing _In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight..._ whilst dancing. She turns 'round and her shirt and hands are covered in blood, " **Hello there, care to explain why you put my sis with the lions? Hmm** " "Miss Rogue, we only did it to ask why we can't find any info other that your fake identity. We wanted to test our theory. I'm glad to say it worked" She roars and the lions surround the man, who has yet to name himself, "You can control them" not bothering to hide the panic in his voice. " **Oh come on they're only lions. Can't you do this?** " She taunts him " **Now, you better leave me and my family alone. Or else we'll have to play lions.** " "We'll leave you alone if you tell us your real name and where you were born" " **Okay then, but if you're lying to me you'll wish we would've played lions once I'm done with you! The only name you need to know is Rogue Jekyll, from Scotland. NOW GO!** "


End file.
